Destiny in the Feudal Era (Ashayuni's Story)
by PrincessAikiraKuroki01
Summary: A strong light glows coming from the Feudal Era and a baby girl was born and her mother gave her and her sisters into a human, which she was gave birth to a half human boy named Inuyasha. When they grew they met some new friends and start for researching the shards of the Shikon Jewel with their friends Miroku, Kagome, Sango and the others.
1. The Beggining of Love

One day Inuyasha attacks the village, he went to a temple which the Shikon no Tama is in there. While Ashayuni is in outside waiting for a enemy. Ashayuni whispered, " Inuyasha" Inuyasha jump to the temple and said "At last the Shikon Jewel in mine" Ashayuni was in anger and said Inuyasha! and pins Inuyasha into the Sacred Tree using her Legendary Arrow, putting Inuyasha into a deep sleep. Inuyasha's eyes turn into blur so he can't see clearly and he said, "K-Kikyo". Ashayuni get te Shikon Jewel and said, " Because of such thing...Shikon Jewel". Kikyo's eyes are in critical so she can't see clearly and said, "Inuyasha" and she thought that Ashayuni was Inuyasha , and said " You bitch" she pins Ashayuni into the Sacred Tree putting her into a deep sleep. Ashayuni said, "K-Kikyo" and closed her eyes and she whispered "I'll forgive you Kikyo". Kaede went to Kikyo and said' "Quikly get a treatment", Kikyo get the Shikon Jewel , and said "It's already to late..so listen to me Kaede...take this and burn it with my remains" she gave the Shikon Jewel to Kaede. Kikyo said, "So that..it shall never again fall into evil hands like Inuyasha. I shall take the Shikon Jewel with me to the next world.." and she died, "Sister Kikyo!" Kaede shouted and cried. After 50 years later...Kagome ran and went to the forest while the Mistress Centipede try to catch her and Kagome shout that she needs help, Ashayuni and Inuyasha wakes up. Inuyasha said, "Errr..I can smell it! I can smell the woman who killed me she's coming closer huh.." and he look at Ashayuni and he said, "Ashayuni". Ashayuni opens her eyes and said to Inuyasha, "Err.. I heard what you'd say Inuyasha", Inuyasha said, "Keh.. y-you're awake too". Kagome was continues running and said "I'm going to be saved somehow aren't I!?", Mistress Centipede said to her, "Give me the Shikon Jewel!". Kagome said, "But I don't..I have anything like that!". The Mistress Centipede attacks Kagome and Kagome lands in front of the Sacred Tree. Inuyasha said to her, "What are you doing with that wimpy centipede opponent of yours?, Kagome said, "Y-You are..", Inuyasha said, "Settle this with a single blow, Kikyo..like when you killed me". Ashayuni gasp and whispered silently, "Inuyasha thought that Kikyo was the one who killed him but wrong I'm the one who killed you Inuyasha and Kikyo though that I am you so she killed me to", and said, "Inuyasha". Inuyasha said, "What's wrong Ashayuni?", Ashayuni said, "Kikyo is not the one who killed you" Inuyasha ask, " What do you mean?" Ashayuni said, "I'm the one who killed you Inuyasha not her your eye turns blur that's why you thought that Kikyo is me", Inuyasha said, "So Kikyo is not the one who killed it's you, but she killed you at once that makes me angry too." Ashayuni said, "And I want to said this Inuyasha SHE'S NOT KIKYO!" Kagome said, "Princess A...y-you're Pr-Princess Ashayuni?" Ashayuni said, "Yes Kagome" Inuyasha said, "It comes". The villagers attacks Mistress Centipede and Inuyasha said again, "I'm disappointed to you Kikyo." Ashayuni said, "Grr..I want to punch your head Inuyasha but you're lucky that we are in the tree and.." Inuyasha said, "Who cares she's Kikyo" Ashayuni shouted to Inuyasha, "She's not Kikyo she's Kagome Higurashi why don't you use yourbrain Inuyasha" Kagome said, "Do you know my name?" Ashayuni said, "Yes, I can know what peoples name". Kagome said to Inuyasha, "Do you heard that Inuyasha? Inuyasha sniffs Kagome and determines she's not Kikyo and said, "Kikyo is far more intelligent looking and beautiful." Kagome said, "Do you think that I am ungly?", the Mistress Centipede grab Kagome and Kagome grabs Inuyasha's hair to keep from taken. Ashayuni said, "Nice doing Kagome" Inuyasha shouted, "OwwOwww!Leggo!" while Ashayuni is giggles Inuyasha shouted to Ashayuni, "Are you laughing Ashayuni" Ashayuni said, "O-Ofcourse not". Kaede saw Inuyasha and Ashayuni and said, "Inuyasha has awoken!?That seal ought..Princess Ashayuni!". The Mistress Centipede said, "This body.. is troublesome. I'll devour your whole..Shikon Jewel" Ashayuni whispered, "The Shikon Jewel, my prediction was right". But Kagome unknowingly blasts her using her hand, cutting off several arms like she had done to the well. The Mistress Centipede bite Kagome waist and throws her into the air. As Kagome falls, the Shikon Jewel flies out of the hole bitten in her side and she said' "So this is the Shikon Jewel they talking about." Ashayuni smiled and said, "Once if that Mistress Centipede eat that jewel she'll become a full youkai", the Mistress Centipede said, "Just as I thought she had hidden it in her body..", Inuyasha shouted, "That is mine!" Ashayuni said, "Wha..!". The Mistress Centipede pins Kagome to Inuyasha in the tree by wrapping her long body around it. The Mistress Centipede insults Inuyasha, who claims he can beat her. Kagome said, "Is that true" Ashayuni smiled and a energy appeared around her and get off to the tree. Inuyasha said, "W-What! y-you can do that" Ashayuni said, "The Shikon Jewel bring it back..", Mistress Centipede Sid to her, "Sorry princess this is already mine" and she proceed to eat the Shikon Jewel. Ashayuni was in anger and released her Shikon Sword and Inuyasha said to Kagome, "Hey..this arrow can you pull it out?", Kagome look at the arrow and try to reach it, and Kaede shoute, "You must not pull it out! That arrow is Inuyasha's seal..he must not be freed!", Ashayuni look at Kaede. Inuyasha shouted to Kaede, "I want to help Ashayuni and I don't want to see her.." Ashayuni said, "I agreed to Inuyasha" Kaede was gasp and said, "Your highness". Ashayuni said, "But he wil not help me from this battle.", Inuyasha agreed to her. Inuyasha said to Kagome, "Do you want to die Kagome?", Kagome said, "I don't want to die" and she pulls the arrow free. Ashayuni quickly destroy the Mistress Centipede. Kagome said, "No way..it's still moving" Ashayuni found the Shikon Jewel and get the jewel and gave the Shikon Jwel to Kagome, Kagome said to her, "Ashayuni thank you for saving us." and Ashayuni smiled. Inuyasha said, "You got it, to a human it's just a useless thing be a goodgirl, and hand over the Shikon Jewel now, unless you want it to ecome a victim to my claws".


	2. Seekers f the Jewel

Inuyasha said to Kagome, "Now I'll cut you in half" Kagome said, "You're..You're really trying to kill me aren't you?!". Kaede whispered, "That half demon" Ashayuni called Kaede and said, "Give me the necklace that Kikyo make" Kaede give the necklace, Ashayuni said, "Kikyo put spell on this necklace I know it she wants to give this to Inuyasha but..". Inuyasha continues chases Kagome through the forest. Ashayuni then magically puts it arounds Inuyasha's neck and shouted to Kagome, "Kagome why don't we both of us use a word to retrain Inuyasha?!" Kagome agreed and think a word and Ashayuni think that she'll use sit and said, "Are you ready Kagome?" Kagome said, "Yes", but after Inuyasha nearly captures the Shikon Jewel, Ashayuni and Kagome yells, "Osuwari!" and Inuyasha plummets to the ground, smashing directly unto his face. Inuyasha tries to yank off the necklace and said, "What the hell is this?!" Ashayuni said to Inuyasha, "To struggle is useless, Inuyasha, as that necklace subdues your power." The next day, as the villagers repair their huts from the centipede's attack, while Kaede put some medicinal plants on Kagome's waist. Kagome said, "As the Shikon Jewel has resurfaced in this age.", Kaede said, 'However, it has become something problem.." Ashayuni said, "Evil beings will come swarming after that", Kagome said, "Umm..like Youkai you mean?" Ashayuni said, "Not only Youkai..but people with evil in their hearts as well in this age of war, if they can get the Shikon Jewel and all of its spiritual power..they can then achieve all of their desires." Kagome ask Inuyasha, "Why do you want the Shikon Jewel?" Inuyasha didn't answer Kagome's question. Kede said, "It's because he's an hanyou.." Inuyasha break the floor and said, "Babaa...you've been.." Ashayuni said, "Inuyasha you don't recognize her, do you? but that's not surprising younger sister of Kikyo she's Kaede" Inuyasha said, "Kaede..?" Kede sid, "It has been fifty years since then..so I have agesd as well" Inuyasha said, "Which means..you'e that brat, huh..to bad being human isn't it Kikyo is total hag as well?" Ashayuni stared at the sky and said, "Kikyo is already dead it was that same dat that we're sealed." Inuyasha said, "So thats was happend..too bad for that that's relief" Kaede sais, "Inuyasha, it's a bit too early to be relieved Kagome, perhaps you are the reincarnation of Kikyo." Ashayuni look at Kagome and said, "We must protect the Shikon Jewel" Kagome said, "You've got to be kidding me" Later on, Ashayuni and Kagome was walking in the village whe the villagers see them they worshiped Kagome and Ashayuni, Kagome said, "They're worshiping us" and the villagers give them some vegetables and fruits. Ashayuni said to Kagome, "Kagome can carry this vegetables for me I need to do something." Kagome said, "Okay" Ashayuni leaves Kagome and went to a tree were Inuyasha was. Inuyasha said, "She's Kikyo?" Ashayuni saw Inuyasha and called him and said, "Inuyasha why don't you go down here." Inuyasha didn't do what Ashayuni said to her. Ashayuni said, "Huh..(Inuyasha)" and she jump to the tree and went to Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha" Inuyasha said, "Ohh..it's you Ashayuni". Ashayuni sat in front of Inuyasha and said, "Are you alright Inuyasha?" Inuyasha said, "Yes" Ashayuni said, "Are you thinking again that Kagome is Kikyo?" Inuyasha didn't answer and said, "Ashayuni I want you to...". Kagome called Inuyasha and Ashayuni and invited them to a meal. Inuyasha said to Kagome, "What are you plotting, Kagome?" Kagome said, "Nothing much is just..you-you don't like me do you?" Ashayuni look at Inuyasha and whispered to herself, "What will Inuyasha want to say to me that time?* and said, "Ofcourse he likes you.". Inuyasha was flinched and said, "What!Are you're talking about?" Kagome said to Inuyasha that become alittle friendly to her. Inuyasha didn't agree to her, Ashayuni smacks Inuyasha's head and said to Kagome, "What will you do if he do ever get violent you'll say?" Kagome said, "I think", "Osuwari" they both said. Inuyasha plummets his face into the ground Kagome said, "We didn't mean it really, sorry". That night, Kagome whispered to herslf, "Since I came here two days" thinks her families and said, "Jii'chan, mama and Souta are worried to me right now, I've got to get home somehow..." she fell asleep. Then a demonic crow sees that Kagome had the Shikon Jewel but is chased away by Inuyasha. The next morning, Kagome takes a walk with Ashayuni in the woods trying to find a way to get back to the well to find a way that Kagome back home. Ashayuni said, "The well is over there you must jump and you'll go back home", Kagome thanks Ashayuni, but they captured by a group of thieves. Kaede asks the villagers where s Kagome and Ashayuni and they said they didn't know where they are and Kaede realize that Kagome and Ashayuni was missing, and Inuyasha overhears that Kaede said. Meanwhile, the thieves who kidnapped Kagome and Ashayuni bring them to their leader and their boss ask a favor to Kagome to hand over the jewel. Ashayuni quickly push the thieves and get the jewel and said, "You'll never get this jewel if you want to get it you must battle me." The boss get angry and take out the sword and prepares to kill Ashayuni and Ashayuni said, "Hey! All of you if you want to live forever why don't you run?" Kagome said, "Ashayuni be carefull" Ashayuni smiled sweetly. The boss start swinging wildly his sword and Ashayuni continues dodging his attacks. Kagome said to Ashayuni, "Why don't you throw that jewel outside?" Ashayuni shouted, "Are you crazy I will not throw it's for the sake of the Jewel."


End file.
